Recently, electronic cards, including a prepaid card or a post-payment card, have been widely used to pay the cost of using various forms of transportation, including a bus or subway. In a post-payment card method, a transportation card function is added to a credit card and transportation fares incurred by a user are charged monthly with the credit card bill. In a prepaid card method, money is previously charged onto the prepaid card. In addition to a transportation payment method, the prepaid card has been widely used for various other payment methods.
A card authorization terminal system authenticates the transportation cards and charges corresponding fares. Recently, fares have been differentiated according to property information (e.g., adult and youth) and charged.
To differently charge fares according to the property information, the card authorization terminal system is required to continuously manage changes of properties corresponding to a card number or an identification number (e.g., a change from a youth to an adult, or a discount rate change).